Monster Part 1
by ZontaferEden
Summary: This is the story of Marshall and wait, not Fionna? Who is this? What is she? What will happen with both Marshall and this other girl? What kind of evil is within the girl? Is it goo or evil? Is she a princess?(2 parts for this story, spoiler:part one for when shes younger and part two for when shes older and with *cough cough* you know who) HOPE YOU ENJOY!not good a summaries!srry
1. Chapter 1

**_(Let me just say the chapters are short, but there will be a lot of chapters! I do not own the Adventure Time characters, wish I did XC Hope you_**_** enjoy!**__)_

* * *

"This is our king? He is only of a thousand years of age!" one vampire from the crowd of vampires yelled. The vampires couldn't believe that a vampire that age could kill their king and queen. In vampire years, the new king was still considered a child! But still, if he is stronger than the previous leader, then he needs to be the king.

Marshall, or should I say, Vampire King Marshall, watched the crowd fuss and roar. He decided to let them calm down and flew away off to his kingdom.

Marshall landed on the highest balcony of his kingdom. He removed his hood and walked into his kingdom. No windows or anything. It looked very old and ancient. It seems boring, so he flew off to his friends in the land of Aaa. He landed in Finn's tree house. Everyone looked over and saw the king and ran up to him. The young boy Finn of only 13 years old, asked Marshall the first question,

"why are you leaving Marshall?" Marshall hesitated, but answered, "My fellow vampires need me." He didn't want to go, but if wasn't like he had a choice here. He looked over to see a young Fionna, wiping away tears, "But, I don't want you to leave like my best friend." Marshall walked over and bent down a little to meet her face to face. "I'll miss you the most, Fionna," Marshall said softly. He kissed her cheek and felt her blush. Moments later, the king flew off int the dark.

_**(didn't I tell you it was short. In my spiral binder, it fills up two pages, but on com-put-a, it doesn't look like much. Hope you enjoyed! please R&R!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I do not own Adventure Time, wish I did XC srry for short chapters)_**

**__****8 years later. . .**

The king sat on the throne, tired of the same routine, but was used to it now. Doing the same things everyday, punishing criminals and signing papers. 'Could anything get anymore boring' Marshall thought.

"Pin that thing down!'' the man from the elite team of vampires screamed. A monster was attacking the kingdom and has killed over a hundred vampires and is still going. It is furious and no one can stop it. They have shot many tranquilizer bullets and it hasn't done anything.

After moments of fighting the beast, it began to shrink into a little girl and fell over onto the floor. Guards grabbed the girl roughly and dragged her into the kingdom.

The king sat on his throne impatiently. All he wants is to get his day over with and go to bed. Soon the doors busted open and two guards held a little girl in-between them. They threw her onto the ground and she fell onto her cut hand and badly blistered knees. She jerked at the pain, but was pretty used to it. She looked up to see a handsome man, and almost fell for him on sight. But, she knew he was a king, and has killed many without caring, so she took the feeling back.

"Why is there a mere child in my throne room?" The king yelled, aggravated. He wanted a criminal, not some kind of joke!

"This child went on a rampage, destroyed over half the kingdom and killed over 100 citizens," one of the guards said to the king. The king looked at the child and noticed quite some evil within its eyes and for some reason, he kinda liked it.

"perhaps you are ri-" "MARSHALL!" A young man yelled entering the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(I do not own Adventure Time, wish I did XC srry for short chapters! Hope you enjoy!)_**

"Perhaps you are ri-" "MARSHALL!" a young man yelled, entering the room.

"What is it Finn?' Marshall said tired. "I found another one of my friends HURT!" Finn at the king. "DON'T YOU TALK TO THE KI-" "YOU SHUT UP!" Finn told one of the men interrupting them.

"Finn, I told you once before, I can't control what my citizens do outside my-" "You need to! This time, it was one of Lady Rainicorn's babies!" Finn yelled. No one noticed Jake from behind, trying to help the poor little girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" the mid aged dog asked the girl. She didn't answer, but only looked at him. "You look hurt, do you need me to hel-" "DON'T TALK TO THE PRISONER!" the guard yelled yanking the girl by her hair back. She began to growl, and her eyes turned white. The man shook her furiously, making her behave. Jake punched the man in the face, sending him flying. "What's wrong with you!? She's only a little girl!" Jake yelled, helping the girl to her feet. Marshall and Finn looked, and Marshall yelled for his guards.

Jake quickly tries to grab the girl to save her, but instead, he and Finn get taken out by guards. "STOP, THIS IS-" the door slams, and King Marshall finishes Finn's sentence saying ,"Perfectly right."

"So, what did you do?" Marshall asks the girl. She only looks to be the age of 13. She is human like, but it's not certain.

She doesn't answer, but keeps looking in his eyes. Her eyes are no color, but black, as if she had been in the dark for years. Her cloths were torn until they only covered the major parts and she was badly injured.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(I do not own Adventure Tims, wish I did **_(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ**_srry for short chapters, hope you enjoy)_**

"What is your name?" King Marshall asked the girl. Everyone in the room watched her ignore the king and some gasped. "Answer me," he said in a warning tone. She looked up a little and said, "Ava-avalice." He closed his eyes as if he's heard that name before. Then Marshall remembered. That was his old girlfriend's name from long ago, but died because she killed herself. That scared Marshall for a long time, and bringing up that name brought hurt memories.

The girl wipes some blood that was about to drip in her eyes, out of the way.

**Moments later. . .**

"Should we kill her?" the guard whispered to the king. "She is a child for gods sake!" the other guard said to the first guard in a louder tone. "You two stop arguing, of course we aren't going to kill her," King Marshall said over the guards. The girl was standing up now,

"Go ahead, kill me. That's what people having trying to do all my life."She was brave, Marshall had to admit, but she was a bit out of place speaking here. "Don't kill her," Marshall said. "She will become a slave and work at my kingdom. It will be easier for her to go out in the sun, and she has a well hidden power that we can use for our advantage," Marshall explained.

"No, I said I want to die-" "Well you aren't," Marshall said interrupting the girl. "Your not the boss of me-" "Then who is?" Before she knew it, she and the king were face to face. He zoomed up to her and was on one knee. She got a little closer and her eyes flashed white.

"No one is."


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I do not own Adventure Time, wish I did**_ (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ _**srry for short chapters, hope you enjoy)**_

_****_They threw her into a cell, and she fell with a thump. The guards closed the barred door and she sat on the cold floor.

**Avalice POV**

I looked around, still feeling beat up and like I have no energy left. I fall onto the dirty floor and feel another one of my wounds re-open. "Stupid king, with his stupid haircut and stupid everything," I say, angrily. I began to hear that voice in my head again, "I could lend you my power again, Ava." "No, that's enough today. Im tired. ." and I fall to sleep.

"That little girl. . ." Marshall says as he falls into his bed._**(Marshall considers her still little, since he's like a thousand years old you know, but she's a teen, age:13)**_He thinks about her evilness, and how badly she looked, and how tough and emotionless she was. Her look on her face is what scared him a little, as if she wanted to run right up to him and tear him to bits. That's what made him excited to see her the next day.

**(back to Avalice) Morning. . .**

I have just gotten a change of clothes, since my others were torn and bloody. I have a cute dark red shirt with little ruffles at the ends and black shorts and for some reason, my clothes came with a black collar. As soon as I started to put the collar on, it snapped right onto me and I can't take it off. I just noticed that my wounds healed. Must be that voice.

**One Month Later. . .**

All I mostly do is clean, and I haven't seen the king lately. Today, Im going to escape.

**Moments Later. . .**

As I across the field, away from the guards following me, I notice a fence. I jumped onto it and over it and as soon as I did, I felt the collar on my neck shock me. I fell to the floor, and passed out.


End file.
